


Polaroid Memories

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, Motherhood, Papa Hollis - Freeform, domestic hollstein, hollstein fluff, pregnant Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla surprised papa Hollis on Father's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it this was very improve

"Cupcake your dad is gonna be here in any minute are you ready"

"Just a minute Carm, can you come here for a second?"  
Laura say while Carmilla just sigh and go upstairs to their bedroom

"Cupcake were are you?"

"I'm in the nursery room"

Carmilla go to the nursery room and found Laura putting a few pictures next to the window

"Laura I thought you say you wanted to hang them when your father came"  
Carmilla say hugging Laura from behind and giving her a kiss on top of her head

"Yeah but I decided to take a picture of him when we told him the news"  
Laura turn around to give a Carmilla a sweet kiss on the lips, second later the doorbell sounds

"Speaking of that's probably your father"   
Carmilla say taking Laura's hand and they both go to open the door

"Hi daddy happy Father's Day!"   
Laura say giving the man a hug before he entered the house.

"Thank you pumpkin, hello Carmilla"   
He say looking at Carmilla and taking her hand to join the hug.

"Happy Father's Day Jason"   
Carmilla say through the hug, "well I think is time for us to eat so let's go inside"

The three of them get in the house and start getting everything ready for dinner.

"Honey you seem a little tired are you ok? Don't you wanna go lay down?"  
Jason say to Laura who was preparing the table

"Dad I'm fine don't worry" she say giving him a small smile and continue to prepare the table

After they finish eating Carmilla clean up the table and Laura and Jason go to the living room and watch some tv, later they were giving Jason his presents.

Carmilla gave him a watch that has a picture of Laura and her wife on it.

"Carmilla you didn't have to do this" he say her eyes never leaving the watch 

"is nothing Jason is just when I saw it I thought it would like you"

"well you were right" he gave her a hug "thank you"

"Dad this next one is not really wrapped"   
Laura say looking at her dad with a serious look Carmilla get up from the couch and go grab the Polaroid camera that was next to the tv.

Laura look at Carmilla and she nodded, Laura turn off the tv and look at her father.

"Dad about two months carm and I decided to expand our family so we did some test and..."   
Laura was nervous so Carmilla sit next to her on the couch and kiss her cheek, Laura smile and continue  
"What I'm trying to say dad is that you are going to be a grandpa!" Laura and Carmilla stay quiet for a few seconds while Jason took the news they saw that he was staring to smile so Laura took the comet from carm and snap a photo of her dad.

"Wait are you crying because you are so happy or because you are not or because...of you not...then"

Laura was rambling until his father laugh and speak

"I'm so happy Pumpkin, for you and Carmilla this is the best gift ever" 

He gets up and give them a hug

"So how long have you been?" Jason ask

"Just two months"

"Two months!, why you didn't tell me before?"

Laura look at Carm who took a deep breath and explain to her father in law.

"We wanted to tell you as soon as we knew but during the time that we were trying, Laura was not feeling well and were times that she was bleeding, and when it finally happened I have to take care of Laura 24/7 so that's why we took this long to tell you we wanted to take care of everything and be really sure" Carmilla smile and wrap Laura whit her arms and give her a kiss on the lips   
"We really didn't wanted to worry you, Jason"

"It's ok im just glad that she have you" Carmilla he smile and give her another hug

"Dad did you wanna take this to the wall"  
Laura say handing the picture to his hands Jason look confused and Laura take him upstairs.

"Close your eyes" Laura say and Jason did as he was told.

Carmilla was behind them camera in hand, Laura open the door and tell her father to open his eyes when he opened his smile was bigger that Laura has ever seen he turn to see Laura standing next to Carmilla in the door

"So you are having a girl?"

Laura and Carmilla nod at the same time Laura walk to him and show him everything the walls were painted white except for where the crib was, there wall was grey and a tree painted in white with owls and birds on it, there was a little red couch next to the changing table that has two toys on it a little black panther and a little gray mouse, next was a night stand who has a picture of Laura and Carmilla on her wedding day and a picture of Jason Laura and Carmilla on Christmas the three of them next to the tree and next where the night stand was a wall halfway full of pictures.

"This is the wall where I want to put all of the moments we spent whit our little girl" Laura say to Jason "and this I believe is the most important on this wall" she say pointing to the picture on Jason hands Laura handle him a piece of tape so that he could put it on the wall.

Jason smile a put his arm around Laura   
"Is a really beautiful room girls" he say take in another look at the room, "Carmilla you did a good job with the paint"

"Thank you Jason but if it wasn't for Laura I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know what to do"

"That I believe, have you got any names yet?"

"Yeah Laura actually have one" Carmilla say putting Laura in front of her never leaving her side

Jason look at his daughter

"I wanted to name her Abigail just like mom"

"I think you're mother would be very proud of that Laura"

"Thank you dad"

Laura give him a hug, Carmilla decided to take picture of the hug but Laura dragged her to the hug and Laura took the camera and decide to take a picture next to the crib and putting on the wall with the inscription said Father's Day 6/19/16.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or thoughts let me know ... Hope you all liked it


End file.
